Bloody Kisses
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Rein and Yuki have been though alot over the years.when one falls the other is reaching to help the falling sister.now that one is gone.what will happen when humens want to kill the two as well as two of their friends.all this for control of the Galaxy.


**_YEAH! I made another story! /cheers/ I hope its not confusing. I had this in my computer for a few days and wanted to post it so yeah. I kinda dont know if I should continue or not. enjoy_**

"_Rein come on your sister is being treated like a dog." _

"_Well that's what she gets for telling that kid to saw his leg off to get free from the net in gym class." A ten year old child said to her friend as she read her magazine. They were writing about her school._

"_Well Yuki did what she thought was right." To this, Rein looked up from her magazine and looked scolding at her friend as she spoke._

"_She told him that if he wanted to get free, and LIVE, mind you. He would need to saw his legs off. All that because he called her a brat." Rein said, slamming the magazine shut as stood, looking at the time. It was almost time for school._

"_Manda lets go, it's time to get going to school." She said and her friend Manda stood, walking with her best friend._

_As the two walked they saw Yuki, being beaten by a tenth grader. Manda looked shocked at this and Rein frowned, walking to the two as if they weren't fighting._

"_Hey," She took a breath as the tenth grader looked up. "That's my sister you're beating. That's not your job; so why are you doing this?"_

_The older kid looked at Rein with pure hate in his eyes, a smirk on his face as Yuki whimpered from under his towering height. He gave her a reason, that kid she told to saw his leg off was his little brother; he wanted to teach her a lesson. Rein glared at this and continued to hold her book bag._

"_That's MY job. I handled it..." Rein said and sighed, turning slightly and shook her head. _

"_I'm calling the police." She said softly and started to walk to a phone booth when the boy grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him._

"_I think we can find another way to handle this." He said lowly, as if he was begging. But he wasn't; that sentence was a threat. Looking straight ahead of her Rein shook her head, stepping away from him to only be pulled onto the soft grass. With a yelp Rein dropped her things as she turned her body slightly and saw his eyes again. Unlike the first time she looked at them, they were lust filled._

'_He needs to get a hooker instead.' She thought._

"_I think we can make some kind of agreement of you not telling." He chuckled and something grew inside of Rein. Her head pounding hard. So hard that it felt like she was being beat with a slug hammer. Feeling his hand reach the bottom of her thigh Rein's eyes widened, her body frozen as he chuckled more and began to lay on her heavily. With the weight on Rein, the growing in her was getting to strong for her to hold it anymore. With a scream, light shot from her eyes and mouth; the heat inside her burned the Tenth grader's skin, his screams faint in Reins ears as he yanked himself away from her, burning slowly and as well as dying. As he began to die, Yuki regained her consciences and sat up to look around. Seeing that the tenth grader was gone she looked for her sister; Rein was holding her head and screaming in pain. Rein began to feel something pull from inside her head, causing massive pain. her eyes turning red as she looked to the sky._

_Yuki looked at her sister with wide eyes as a fire inferno surrounded her sister's body, her screams still heard as something hit Yuki's chest, seeping though it as if it was a ghost. It screamed in her mind as she fell onto the floor, her eyes in pain like her twins screams._

**But that was then. This, is now.**

"Yuki!!" A brunette shouted though the hall to her friend, smiling as Yuki turned to her.

"Hi April.." She replied softly, looking down as she began to walk with her binder in her hand. April looked at her quiet friend, seeing a picture of a girl who slightly looked like her.

"Who's that?" She asked and Yuki looked up slightly, telling her. Her twin sister, Rein Karui. April looked at it and smiled softly.

"Well does she go here?"

"N-no…she's in a coma.." Yuki said softly, looking down at the picture of them smiling so happily, behind their grandparents in Tokyo; they were so happy back then.

"Oh…what happened?" April asked softly, looking sad as Yuki looked at her and told her this as quiet as she could. To this, the lights went off. All the students around them (they're in an all girls school mind you) screamed and cried.

"Shit… power outage." April said softly, reaching for Yuki's hand protectively. Yuki shook softly as she backed up, taking her friend along with her, both the girls hearing less and less females screaming and more and more thuds on the ground. April held her breath as she felt a door knob, twisting it as quietly as she could. When the door opened she moved slightly, pushing Yuki in there slowly; her eyes burning from the darkness as Yuki was fully inside and to this, April slipped in, shutting the door carefully and locking the door.

"April…" Yuki whispered softly, hearing something on the other side of the classroom; it was like feet moving around. Yuki set her things on a desk and went closer to the teachers desk, her eyes now use to the darkness as she saw a figure in the room with them. Looking more closely he saw another on him, limp and lifeless.

"What?" April asked in a slightly loud whisper, looking though the door window slightly, making sure her blonde hair was unseen.

"There's something in here.." Yuki whispered back, halfway to the figure as April turned over to look.

"What's here?" April asked, looking around to see her friend was also gone, the teacher's closet closing.

"Yuki, this isn't the time to get all scared on me." April's cheeks redden and she stormed over, opening the door and looking. There was nothing there, all that was left there was supplies.

"Yuki-" With the name, she was pulled in, the door closing behind her quickly.


End file.
